


Ожиданье без надежды

by 11regnullla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Drama, References to John Watson, References to Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Young Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Шерлок исследует провал в своем прошлом и возвращается от себя к себе. Что-то вроде детектива.Текст отдаленно навеян эпизодом "Безобразной невесты": когда Шерлок в своих видениях разрывает могилу Невесты, Джон - давно дома с женой; Майкрофт, недоумевая, стоит у ее края; единственный человек, который спускается с Шерлоком к мертвым - инспектор Лестрейд.





	Ожиданье без надежды

Ожиданье без надежды

 

I said to my soul, be still, and wait without hope  
For hope would be hope for the wrong thing; wait without love  
For love would be love of the wrong thing; there is yet faith  
But the faith and the love and the hope are all in the waiting.  
Wait without thought, for you are not ready for thought:  
So the darkness shall be the light, and the stillness the dancing.

T. S. Eliot. Four Quartets. East Coker 

 

****  
\- Хотел тебе показать, - невнятно говорит Шерлок, проходя в квартиру мимо Лейстреда.

\- Что? - спрашивает Грег, причёсываясь пятерней.

\- На, почитай, - Шерлок суёт ему свой телефон, а сам отправляется в кухню. Судя по звукам, он собрался сварить кофе. Это даже мило. Лейстред позволил себе поспать в субботу. А в пятницу он позволил себе выпить. Напиться то есть.

Строчки расплываются. Усилием воли он сбивает их в кучу:

 

"Мой дорогой Шерлок. Я говорил с тобой из телевизора, я забавлял тебя с рекламных экранов, теперь пора сократить дистанцию. Впрочем, я уже сократил её, когда вышиб себе мозги на твоих глазах. Это лучший способ застрять в чужой голове. Теперь я вполне с тобой.

Ты вряд ли понял правильно моё несколько аффектированное обещание выжечь тебе сердце. Оно было рассчитано на неправильное понимание, как все, что я делаю (и как все, что ты делаешь?). Я не лгу. Это и есть моё искусство - сталкивать людей с их иллюзиями и ждать, что посыпется первым. И, знаешь, почти всегда рассыпается человек.

Ты тогда испугался за Джона. Ты уже по уши был в любовной иллюзии, и, как свойственно гордецам, не замечал этого. Мне не пришлось ничего делать с маленьким солдатом. Только ждать. И поскольку ты - самая интересная игра моей жизни, я готов был распространить ожидание за пределы моей, так сказать, смерти. Очень легко удалось вас разлучить. А дальше - никакого насилия. Игра хороша, когда сама жизнь играет на твоей стороне. Без натуги, без мелких ухищрений и подлогов. Кто скажет, что я злодей, пожирающий чужие судьбы? Я дал Джону свободу от тебя. Он ею воспользовался. Вот и все.

Этот раунд закончен. Но, порадую тебя ещё одной банальностью, жизнь продолжается. Твоя жизнь. И она всегда будет против тебя. Жизнь играет на моей стороне, потому что я мертв, а ты только притворяешься мертвым. Тебя связывает нечто вроде монашеского послушания. Но никто не в силах исполнить обеты, заключающие в себе столь фундаментальное противоречие. Ты верный рыцарь того, о чем не говоришь и не думаешь, потому что если ты остановишь на нем взгляд хотя бы на минуту, оно расползется как гнилая ткань. Хорошо, как утренний туман, мой дорогой и дорого обошедшийся девственник.

Твои ходы сосчитаны, и это не я их сосчитал. Больше никаких злодейств. Я всего лишь твой орган познания, пусть и несколько принудительного. Но разве то, что мы воистину знаем, мы знаем по доброй воле? Разве на это хотели смотреть наши прозрачные голубые глаза? Целую их.

До новых встреч.  
Теперь уже навсегда твой  
Джим. "

Грег опять чешет голову. Поверхностный массаж мозга. Шерлок выходит из кухни с двумя чашками и суёт ему ту, из которой Грег обычно пьёт.

\- С чего ты стал таким заботливым?

\- Терять время - самое непереносимое состояние. Прочёл?

\- Прочёл. Он говорит, что мертв. И ещё он говорит, что лжёт. Ты ему веришь?

\- Первому или второму? Я знаю, что он мертв. И я верю, что он лжёт.

\- И?

\- И? - Шерлок упирается взглядом в Лейстреда.

\- Ты уже доказал себе, что он не существует.

\- А его ложь существует.

\- Почему? Потому что она состоит из правды?

Шерлок смотрит на него ещё более пристально.

\- Присядем, - говорит Грег.

Шерлок садится. Он не вполне в себе, судя потому, что Грегу самому приходится вести беседу.

\- Ну, давай я буду гадалкой... Что тебя волнует? Что он знает ... Знал будущее?

\- Будущего не существует.

\- Очень ценное замечание.

\- Пока не очень. Будущего не существует, пока прошлое не поработило нас. В любой момент, за секунду до конца можно вырвать его жало. Я занимался именно этим.

\- Смерть, где твоё жало... Я все же недооценивал твои амбиции.

 

\- Скорей, мою способность занимать в мире очень мало места. Прошлое - это то, чего ты не можешь простить. Себе, другим. Чтобы не попасть в его ловушку, лучше просто его не иметь.У меня были прошлые дела в папках, а прошлого не было. Я был свободен. После возвращения этот фокус перестал мне удаваться.

\- Не верю я в такие фокусы. А ваша великая война с Майкрофтом?

\- Наша великая игра с Майкрофтом? Да, там прятался бес, но на прочной веревке. Очень прочной. Не она порвалась первой.

\- И где до сих пор прохлаждалось твоё прошлое?

\- Оно было. Но его не было. Оно лежало в тёмной комнате, ничьё, и никто не заявлял на него претензий. Я не знаю, кто открыл дверь. Но теперь я связан по рукам и ногам тысячью нитей и стоит мне пальцем двинуть, рушится город.

\- Город пока стоит - твоими молитвами.

\- Мои молитвы могут потерять силу. Может, они вообще помогали только потому, что я не задумывался об их происхождении.

\- В чем ты видишь опасность? В письме зашифрована угроза?

\- Скорей, во мне зашифрована угроза. Джим был чуток на такие вещи, хотя понимал их превратно.

\- Шерлок, то, что он пишет про Джона... заметил, но понял превратно?

\- Что он понял? Слишком очевидное, чтобы быть истиной или ложью... Джон - человек. Джон смертен. Джон женился. Две посылки силлогизма и его вывод.

\- У тебя проблемы с формальной логикой. Не хватает общей посылки. Но я понял, о чем ты.

Они опять смотрят друг на друга.

\- А ты понял, почему я пришёл с этой ерундой к тебе? Только не говори: к кому ещё ты можешь теперь придти... Я сам скажу.

\- Я понял. Тебя смутило обращение "мой дорогой девственник". Или Джим знает... знал не все. Или он уверен, что ты уверен, что он знал не все. ...Или он просто издевается.

\- Он издевается в любом случае. Майкрофт не рассказал бы ему. Но...

\- Я тоже никому не рассказывал.

\- Я знаю. Я же сейчас смотрю на тебя.

\- Мне было бы приятней, если бы ты сказал: я же давно тебя знаю.

\- Я очень давно тебя знаю, Грегори.

\- Мне казалось, ты сам забыл, насколько давно.

\- Я не забыл. Я не вспоминал. Вот эта дурацкая пепельница. Ты давно не куришь, а она все ещё оскверняет полку.

\- Нашел, к чему придраться. Это единственная вещь с той квартиры. Ну, кроме пары книг.

\- Я не придираюсь. Почему ты её не выбросил? Ты все время развлекаешь себя мыслью, что когда-нибудь, когда не надо будет так много бегать, ты приступишь к тихому, никому не заметному самоубийству. Скромные пороки кажутся тебе достойнее жажды счастья, но нелепо сложившиеся обстоятельства заставляют соблюдать приличия. Изображать карьериста.

\- Одно единственное обстоятельство - ты. Ты сделал мою карьеру. А я по слабости воли никак не возьмусь её разрушить. И чувство долга держит: тебе удобно, когда я рядом.

\- Пари: там твоя жена, - Шерлок тянется к едва заметному зазору между книгами и вытягивает оттуда пару фотографий, - Ну да, она. Тогда она бросила тебя в первый раз.

\- Не то чтобы бросила. Она жила бурной жизнью, а ко мне возвращалась передохнуть, пока мне это не надоело. Теперь уже не знаю почему. С ней было веселее, чем без неё.

\- Твои представления о веселье притягивают людей, чересчур веселых для тебя.

\- Только тебя и притянули.

\- А я не веселый. Опять не повезло.

\- Для меня - в самый раз.

Шерлок падает в кресло и смотрит на него с озадаченностью, переходящей в улыбку. Когда он улыбается, видно, что ему и правда худо.

\- Твой главный порок, Грегори - выученный мазохизм.

\- Ты пришёл рассказать мне о моих пороках? По субботам я предпочитаю более тесное общение с ними.

\- Выпьем?

\- Великодушное предложение. Мог бы и шприц достать из кармана.

\- Когда Джон нашел меня в притоне, он живого места на мне не оставил. Раньше бы я не стерпел, а теперь... меня даже не задело. Видимо, у меня тоже выученный мазохизм.

\- Просто зависимость.

\- Просто зависимость, - повторяет Шерлок со странной интонацией. И поскольку разговоры о зависимости не всегда от неё излечивают, Лестрейд сворачивает на разговор о деле:

\- А почему тебе не уточнить у Майкрофта?

\- Во первых, Джим был большой мальчик. Не все на свете он узнал от моего брата. Во- вторых, мой брат знает не все и я этим вполне удовлетворен... В третьих, кое-чего не знаю я сам, и я не хотел бы получить это в упаковке Майкрофта. И навести его на мысль, что он, в свою очередь, чего-то не знает.

\- Ты не знаешь чего?

\- Того, что было со мной семнадцать лет назад.

\- Ты же сказал что помнишь...

\- Я не помню, как я попался Майкрофту. Я пришёл в себя уже в больнице. Ретроградная амнезия, видимо.

\- Мне сказали, он увёз тебя совсем никаким. Поднял как тряпочку. Знаешь, он тебя спас.

\- Было бы лучше, если бы он предоставил меня моей собственной судьбе.

\- Кому было бы лучше?

\- Всем. Я успеваю упасть, но не успеваю подняться. Приходит мой брат, берет меня как тряпочку и кладёт на верхнюю полку. Ему кажется, что я с ним борюсь; ему невыносимо не быть в центре мира, хотя бы моего. Но я падаю, чтобы испытывать сопротивление воздуха, и само сопротивление мне нужно только, пока я не стал легким как воздух и не начал так же пропускать свет. Ладно, что-то я дошёл до патетики - в этом месте мне никто никогда не верит.

\- Никто?

\- Джон поверил когда-то. Но его вера не из тех, что питаются воздухом. Скончалась от голода.

\- Я не думаю, что он перестал тебе верить. Просто ты, Шерлок... Как бы тебе сказать... Ты хочешь быть прозрачным и не замечаешь, что у тебя есть вполне непрозрачное тело. И такая же непрозрачная душа. Ты смотришь сквозь них, но от этого они не растворяются в воздухе. Короче, ты хочешь от Джона чего-то ещё кроме веры.

\- Я справлюсь. Я это хорошо умею - не хотеть.

\- Но вот что странно: чем лучше ты научаешься не хотеть, тем чаще тебе нужен шприц.

\- Шприц - только средство. Все вообще только средство.

\- Средство для чего?

\- Для радикальной очистки.

\- Чтобы увидеть совершенно пустой мир?

\- Он не пустой. Он... ожидающий.

\- Чего? Комы?

\- Того, что не поддаётся разоблачению. Того, что есть.

\- Чтобы увидеть то, что есть, нужны наркотики?

\- Нет конечно. Наркотики нужны, когда ты этого не можешь.

Шерлок встаёт и делает круг по комнате:

\- Что-то случилось тогда. Я не пропал бы просто так. Я держал равновесие, насколько это возможно на дне. Почему я потерял его?

\- Шерлок, у тебя мания грандиоза на почве зависимости. Типично для наркомана. Потерять равновесие ничего не стоит, если сместился центр тяжести.

\- Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь. Но ты добрый человек, Грегори. Помоги мне, не веря. Нужен доступ к вашим архивам за тот год. Даже месяца будет достаточно.

Лестрейд вздыхает, оплакивая свою субботу.

\- А потом выпьем, - добавляет Шерлок.

\- Ты неубедительно выглядишь, когда пытаешься соблазнить. Не беспокойся, я выпью без тебя.

\- Неубедительно? - переспрашивает Шерлок без улыбки, - и все же один раз мне это удалось.

\- Ну, если предложение услуг считать соблазнением... Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Ты меня не обидел. Ты прав.

\- Я виноват. Я тоже был на дне. Потерял равновесие. Хватался за что ни попадя.

\- Не говори ерунды. Да и не за что там хвататься. Я плохо пригоден для утешения, или что тебе было нужно...

\- Мне был нужен реванш. Сначала, по крайней мере. Ладно, я одеваюсь, пошли в архив.

\- Просто позвони туда.

\- Тебе не нужна помощь?

\- Нет, отдыхай.

Лестрейд звонит в архив со своей постоянной и единственной просьбой, Шерлок заматывается в шарф.

Уже у дверей Лестрейд спрашивает:

\- А все же, что выдержит разоблачение? Такая хитрая вещь, что я не могу её даже вообразить.

\- Все, что существует на самом деле. Бах, Веберн, Телеман. Любой куст у дороги. Видишь, как просто.

\- А твоя музыка выдержит?

\- Нет.

*****

День проходит странно. Одержимый бесплодным возбуждением памяти, Лейстред скитается по квартире, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит черно-белые, но дивной четкости картинки, которые когда-то нащелкал хороший полицейский мозг. Вот Дженет. "Плохая жена", так это положено называть, гордясь вежливым намеком на грубые обстоятельства. Какое это имеет отношение к Дженет, к её веселости, стихийному остроумию, рассказам со множеством кульминаций и теряющимся в радужном тумане концом; её способности врезаться с размаху в кого угодно: все одинаково интересны - мужчины, женщины и собаки, с каждым можно уйти и не возвращаться до понедельника. Она не была золотоискательницей, золотые мальчики сами к ней липли. Да и девочки иногда.  
Один раз он дал ей пощёчину. Она заплакала и сказала: "Как мне тебя жалко". Сейчас он способен оценить ее реакцию. Он много лет входит в дома людей, которым стало друг друга не жалко, и отправляет их трупы по назначению. Потом он был рад, что она все же возвращается. Это было их лучшее время. Потом радость поистрепалась. На самом деле, это он чувствовал себя поистрепавшимся. Потом она сказала: "Хочешь, я съеду?" - "Да, пожалуй. Ты зря теряешь со мной время. Звони". Она даже звонила время от времени, и он засыпал, подложив под ухо телефонную трубку.

Первый раз Дженет ушла после пощечины. Он умирал от боли, тем более острой, что он сам её причинил. Строчил непрерывные мысленные послания. Обвинял, проклинал, умолял. Этот адский шум в голове внезапно затих, когда он очутился в одной постели с обдолбанным мальчишкой. Ненадолго. На одну ночь. Потом Лестрейд нуждался в нем время от времени как в таблетке успокоительного. Мальчик ничего для этого не делал. Наоборот, Лестрейд почти слышал шум, оглушительнее его собственного, что разносил изнутри эту бедную кудрявую голову.

Лестрейд открывает ночью глаза: мальчик сидит в кресле, голое тело отсвечивает голубизной, он завернулся в плед, как Маугли в шкуру, и как Маугли делает какие-то дикие, но точные движения головой и руками. Так иногда подростки подпевают плееру. Но у него нет плеера. Он играет сам.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Какая разница?

\- Ну, я мог бы называть тебя по имени.

\- Ты в этом так нуждаешься? Давай каждый раз придумывать новое.

\- Джонатан, подойдёт?

\- С этим можно прожить одну ночь.

Лестрейд про себя так и называет его Мальчиком, несмотря на его вероятные восемнадцать.

\- Почему она ушла от тебя? - спрашивает тот, пробегая взглядом по полкам. Лестрейду казалось, что это вполне себе полки женатого человека.

\- Ну, она хотела быть сразу в тысяче мест, а я пытался приковать её к одному. В конце концов, она же надела моё кольцо.

\- Твое кольцо вроде ошейника?

\- Она вероятно мне изменила. Я так думаю...

\- Не единожды.

\- Ты не слишком много говоришь за мои деньги?

\- Говорю я не за деньги.

\- И на том спасибо. Я понимаю, идея верности тебе малопонятна, но она-то не шлюхой работает.

Лейстрейд сам вздрагивает от того, что сказал, но собеседник пропускает все ненужное мимо ушей:

\- Она много пишет. Журналистка?

\- Спортивный репортёр.

Он прикасается ко всем вещам одновременно и сразу проникает в них. Его ладонь как будто оставляет тонкий слой опознавательного вещества на предметах.

\- А ты почему ушёл из дома?

\- Не важно.

\- Так нечестно. Я тебе ответил.

\- Чтобы узнать вещи, которые можно узнать, только когда уходишь.

\- Какие? Сколько стоит доза в разных районах Лондона? Сколько стоишь ты? Недорого.

\- Надо стоить дорого? Какой ты унылый, сержант. Лучше расскажи, как вы ловите Душителя.

Так выходит, что больше всего они говорят о работе. О работе Лестрейда, естественно. Два часа споров о том, кто был Джек Потрошитель. В следующий раз мальчик объясняет ему, как Порфирий Петрович сразу узнал в Раскольникове убийцу. Потом посвящает в основы криптографии.

А потом ему звонят из местного участка:

\- У нас чудо. Один парень саданул Душителя кирпичом. Но ему тоже досталось... В общем, в больницу ехать отказался, просит вызвать тебя. Ты его пасёшь, что ли? Поздравляю!

Лицо в кровавых рубцах, вывихнутая рука и сияющие глаза.

Лейстред обнимает его и думает, что не надо было делать это на людях, ему сразу становится стыдно, и он прижимает мальчика к себе ещё крепче. Тот вздрагивает от боли и шепчет ему в шею:

\- Сегодня - Бенедикт. Благословенный.

Так Лестрейд первый раз обманывает полицию.

Дома он пытается поговорить с новокрещёным Бенедиктом всерьёз:

\- Он случайно тебя не убил, понимаешь? Думаю, ты узнал все, что хотел. Постоял на краю. Пора домой.

\- Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я случайно встретился с Душителем, он случайно выбрал именно меня, и потом так же случайно не смог со мной покончить? Да ты фаталист! Я прикинул его постоянные маршруты, торчал там целыми днями, так что у дилера приходилось взаймы брать, но главное, сержант, когда я его увидел, я узнал его! Как он смотрит на людей, как оценивает, как выбирает, как разочаровывается и отводит глаза - я его понимал! Я был с ним, и был с его жертвой одновременно. Я мог выйти из его клетки. Я мог выйти из любой клетки - я как будто видел их все и сразу. Это было похоже на счастье.

\- Вот счастье было бы, если бы он тебя задавил! Почему ты не нашёл меня?

\- Потому что я должен был справиться один.

\- Профессионал никогда не бывает один.

\- Значит, я - любитель. От слова "любовь".

\- Любовь к чему?

Он смотрит на Лейстреда почти фосфорецирующими глазами:

\- Я был будто в грязную простыню завернут. И вдруг её содрали с лица. Я знал, что происходит. Я видел, что я могу с этим сделать. Я делал шаг и отвоевывал у пустоты территорию. Все стало таким ясным, каким никогда раньше не было. То есть у меня случалось похожее... Но это были дистанционные опыты. Они не дают такого чувства...

\- Победы? Самоутверждения? Сломленной злой воли?

\- Истины.

\- Странный выбор слова для поимки серийного убийцы. Ты очень умный, дорогой Джонатан. Но тебе нечего будет делать с твоим умом, если ты останешься там, где ты есть.

\- Не будь занудой. У тебя есть еда?

Лестрейд жарит ему яичницу и наливает пива:

\- Расскажи, как ты это сделал.

\- В целом - ты знаешь. А в подробностях - это довольно неаппетитно.

\- Укусил его что ли?

Джонатан криво улыбается, но краснеет.

Лестрейд слишком хорошо представляет себе эти подробности. Мальчик отвёл Душителя в заброшенный дом, где парни самого низшего разбора обслуживают своих неприхотливых клиентов. Сделал то, что обычно. Лестрейд злится и гонит картинку из головы. "Ты знал, как он живёт и чем занимается. Тебе ли не знать - ведь ты его клиент". Он не должен был позволять себе это. По крайней мере, он может это прекратить.

\- Прости, не предлагаю тебе остаться. Я бедный полицейский, зарплаты не хватает на регулярный коммерческий секс.

\- А говорил - недорого, - усмехается черт-с-ним-Джонатан. Он выходит в коридор, едва не задев дверь неподвижным плечом. Воротник наполовину оторван. Грязные пятна на светло-серой рубашке. Чего ему стоит носить эту рубашку, живя в наркоманской ночлежке, отключённой от водопровода.

\- Стой. Тебе нужна ванна. И если хочешь, ночуй просто так. Я не буду тебя трогать.

Он разворачивается и смотрит на Лестрейда - впервые так долго и пристально. Лестрейд не замечал раньше, какой зоркий у него взгляд. Смотрел и не видел:

\- А ведь меня ты так же зацепил, как его. Сознательно. "Не проходи мимо, сержант!" А я был в штатском. Зачем я тебе понадобился? Потому что я - полицейский?

\- Это все, что я о тебе тогда понял. Ты полицейский. Тебе очень плохо. И с тобой это будет не так противно, как с другими.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Шерлок.

\- Странная выдумка. Уж лучше будь Бенедиктом. Полночь уже.

\- Странно другое. Я могу обмануть, но не могу вызвать доверие.

\- Потому что ты не на своём месте.

\- А какое место моё?

\- Теперь уже не знаю, - говорит Лестрейд и делает к нему шаг - Сильно тебе досталось.

Он ощупывает скулу, висок и вдруг прозрачные голубые глаза оказываются на прямой линии с его глазами, эта линия очень короткая и непрерывно сокращается. Он утыкается в разбитые губы и осторожно проводит по ним языком. Губы вздрагивают. Лестрейд с усилием отступает:

\- Прости.

\- Ничего. Я могу расплатиться за ночлег.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты платил.

\- Ты хочешь всегда быть покупателем?

\- У меня глупая эгоистическая потребность быть желанным. Видишь, я попался.

\- Тогда мне лучше уйти, потому что я тебя не ловил.

\- Я сам себя поймал. А ты делай, что хочешь.

Он все ещё стоит перед Лестрейдом, но удаляясь из видимости, исчезая за поворотом. Шарит глазами по внутренним стенкам черепа и разбирает буквы. Потом фокусируется и говорит почти растерянно:

\- Ты мне нравишься.

****

Завеса из черно-белой сделалась цветной, и Лестрейд, зачарованный, не находит сил её отдернуть. Он никуда не стремится. Дома есть портвейн.

К воскресенью Лестрейд выходит из зоны действия портвейна и начинает беспокоиться. Шерлок просит о чем-то, только когда ему нужно решить задачу. Если он вдруг начнёт умирать, ему не придёт в голову позвонить. Так, ладно, почему - умирать? Какое-то профессиональное искривление: думать, что самый вероятный исход любой ситуации - смерть.

\- Шерлок, как дела?

\- Ты все ещё пьян?

\- Я не пьян, я с похмелья.

\- Это все меняет.

\- Умник, тебе положено по звуку моего голоса угадывать степень, срок и причину опьянения.

\- Иногда хочется просто разговор поддержать.

\- Неужели мы зашли так далеко? Что в архиве?

\- Выбрал пару мутных дел. Помнишь странную смерть Айзека Гольда?

\- Нет, а должен?

\- Гольд - скрипач. Почти гениальный.

\- Понятно. Убийство?

\- Как тебе сказать... Там неполадки в самом деле. Похоже, расследование просто прихлопнули.

\- Как?

\- Найден пятого марта в своей постели. В описании тела указаны свежие синяки на запястьях. В описании вещей, найденных в комнате, есть наручники. Смерть признана естественной - инфаркт. Нет анализа выделений, оставшихся на теле. Никто не допрошен кроме портье. Никаких попыток разобраться.

\- Зачем скрипачу наручники? Надо думать, для интимных игр. Или у тебя есть другие идеи? Он развлекался с кем-то, подъем сердечного ритма, стало хуже... Его подружка могла уже уйти к моменту приступа.

\- Я понимаю, алкоголь очищает от интереса к подробностям чужой жизни, но все же, разве ты не начал бы искать того, кто эти наручники одевал?

\- Я бы начал. Но не факт, что закончил бы. Он был знаменит?

\- Да.

\- Так и его партнерша... или партнёр могли быть не из последних людей в королевстве. Когда стало понятно, что это несчастный случай, разговор с ними просто не подшили к делу. Ты и сам знаешь, такое бывает.

\- Это первая мысль, которая приходит в голову. Есть ещё вторая и третья. Нет ничего проще, чем изобразить смерть во время секса при условии, что экспертизы не будет. У него было несколько отличных скрипок восемнадцатого века. Он жил один и вряд ли кто-то знает точно, все ли скрипки остались на месте.

\- Но какое отношение это имеет к тебе? Ты ведь вообще не помнишь этих дней? Ты уже не выходил из нирваны.

\- Я не очень помню, когда именно я вошёл в нирвану, как ты выражаешься.

\- Мы виделись последний раз совсем не задолго до того, как ты пустился во все тяжкие. Это я потом понял. Тогда я подумал, ты пропал, потому что вернулась Дженет.

\- Подробней, пожалуйста.

 

****

Кудрявый и гибкий юноша сидел на его диване с вечерней газетой в руках. К счастью, он уже успел одеться, когда в двери громко повернулся ключ.

Дженет вошла, как обычно не задерживаясь в коридоре, на ходу расстегивая пальто, нежно-румяная, с каким-то льдистым сиянием вокруг рыжей головы.

\- Здравствуй, Грег, - сказала она Лестрейду, который потерял дар звучащей речи. В голове крутилось нелепое "Ну и что, что в халате, я дома, имею право...Я ждал. Я тебя ждал". Она повернулась к дивану, - Добрый вечер, э... Мы ведь не знакомы? Дженет, очень приятно!

Она протянула юноше руку; тот молча пожал ее, глядя на Дженет во все глаза.

\- Дженет, это ...

\- Мордаунт, - он открыл, наконец, рот.

Лестрейд поперхнулся комом в горле и вернул себе речь. Потом он понял, что имечко на это и было рассчитано.

\- Да вы - конспиратор, - Дженет широко улыбнулась о-господи-Мордаунту.

\- Как и вы, - без улыбки ответил он.

\- Вы про это? - она показала на шарф "Челси", чужаком лежавший на её воротнике, - я единственная в Англии женщина, пишущая о футболе. Ну и о крокете, конном поло и так далее. Под мужчину не законспирируешься конечно. Хотя бы под фаната.

\- Публика интересует вас больше, чем поле.

\- Нет, почему же. На поле тоже битва страстей человеческих.

\- В этот раз страсти было слишком много? Вы напуганы, с трудом держите равновесие. Впрочем, для дилетанта справляетесь довольно хорошо.

\- Мордаунт, тебе пора, - говорит Лестрейд со сталью в голосе, - мой коллега, Джен, очень талантлив, живёт работой, не может остановиться.

\- Я это понимаю. Сама такая. Мы ведь ещё увидимся, мудрый Мордаунт?

\- Когда-нибудь, когда найду себе имя по фигуре.

Он подхватывает своё загадочного кроя пальто, явно купленное в секонд-хэнде, и захлопывает дверь, не сказав "До свидания".

Больше Лестрейд его не видел. Семь лет прошло, пока он встретил в морге над своим "висяком" человека в столь же театральном пальто. Теперь новом.

\- Шерлок Холмс, - сказал он, глядя Лестрейду в лицо прозрачными глазами.

\- Это правда? - глупо спросил Лестрейд.

\- Такая же, как то, что она опять в отъезде.

\- Она вернется.

\- Да. Ещё не однажды.

С тех пор они никогда не говорили о прошлом. Настоящего было более чем достаточно.

****

\- Я к тебе приеду, - говорит Шерлок и кладёт трубку так быстро, как будто боится, что Лестрейд скажет "нет".

Лестрейд вспоминает первое примирение: как это было больно и как это было хорошо. Он думал, что все потерял, а ему великодушно вернули потерянное. Его простили, и прощение не делалось менее подлинным, оттого что его дурацкие подозрения оказались в следующий раз дурацкой правдой. И потом, когда Дженет исчезала вновь, а измены были все более несомненны, он уже не испытывал адского пламени оскорбленной гордости - только удушающую печаль. В первый раз Дженет лгала, потому что хотела быть искренней. Она думала, что сможет переписать историю в своём блестящем стиле так, чтобы выиграли все команды. Потом она смирилась с тем, что есть. Как и он. Но и садизм, и мазохизм были настолько чужды ей, что она перестала любить того, кому было с ней плохо.

Когда Шерлок звонит в дверь, бутылка уже на треть отпита.

\- Добрый вечер, старый пьяница, - говорит Шерлок. Необычно для него: во-первых поздороваться, во- вторых, несколько интимно поздороваться...

\- И тебе привет, не первой молодости наркоман, - отвечает Лестрейд. Вдруг Шерлок приобнимает его за плечи, - Да нет, ты не думай, я в хорошей форме...

\- Ты же не пьёшь по воскресеньям?

\- Я взламываю шаблон.

Шерлок задумчиво отпивает из его стакана. Лицо неподвижно - это не его крючок.

Лестрейд вдруг ясно вспоминает, каким было это лицо, когда Шерлок корчился на своём крючке: глаза, убегающие куда-то вверх к невидимому предмету безграничных достоинств; улыбка человека, которого несет ветер. Это было в его постели, но Лестрейд знал, что он тут не при чем. Шерлок лежал на животе, положив голову на руки, и Лейстред переворачивал его, чтобы увидеть эту улыбку. Не может быть, чтобы все это было на самом деле. Неудивительно, что оно лежало в тёмной комнате столько лет: никто не ищет невозможного.

Странная путаница, почему он думает о них одновременно? Или не путаница - Дженет и Шерлок были реками, за пределы которых его жизнь не заглядывала.

\- Я пытаюсь заложить шурф в прошлое, - слышит он голос Шерлока, - У тебя остались ещё старые фотографии - ты, Дженет или вы оба? Мне нужна зацепка. Я вчера глянул на них, потом ты рассказал про нашу встречу, и я смог вспомнить Дженет образца девяносто восьмого года, отделив её от позднейших наслоений.

Лестрейд находит заржавевший ключ и отпирает ящик письменного стола. Тут даже остались вырезки с её статьями. Трудно забавно написать о крикете. У неё получалось.

Вот, смотри, - достаёт он цветной и черно-белый ворох. И вдруг, подхваченный знакомым поворотом шеи, видит вечер её возвращения. Именно так склонив голову, она читала газету, ту самую, что за несколько часов до неё держал в руках Шерлок. Отчетливые буквы на передней странице: "внезапная смерть скрипача".

\- Шерлок! Я вспомнил! Гольд умер перед тем, как ты пропал. Буквально накануне. Ты, может быть, даже успел прочесть об этом в газете. В тот самый вечер, у меня...

\- Тогда я не в притон пошёл. По крайней мере, не сразу. Я бы захотел выяснить, что с ним случилось. И я наверняка захотел...

\- Потому что он гений?

\- И ещё потому, что я его знал.

\- О... Вот почему ты выбрал это дело. Значит, у тебя есть подозреваемые?

Шерлок смотрит сквозь него прозрачными глазами.

\- Шерлок, как близко ты его знал?

\- Он сказал мне, что я не стану музыкантом. На сколько баллов близости это потянет?

*****

\- Ты ведь слушал Глена? - спрашивает Айзек, по привычке что-то вертя в руках, - Глена Гульда? Тебе он должен нравиться.

\- Да.

\- Он был выдающийся человек, и я любил его, насколько он позволял конечно. Но понимаешь... Он пытался выкроить из вещи другую более совершенную, победив её низшую чувственную природу. Доктор Моро на острове мертвых композиторов. Всю жизнь писал собственную музыку и так и не дописал её. Он просто не давал ей побыть без надзора. Сильный и честный ум. Очень сильный и очень честный. А музыка - слабое, уязвимое и уклончивое животное. Нужно согласиться отступить перед ней. Отступить вместе с ней.

\- Я не думаю, что Бах нуждается в нашем отступлении.

\- В отступлении нуждается музыкант. Он ломает себе тонкие косточки, когда хочет очистить музыку от сентиментальной мякоти и суеты. Самые тонкие, мой дорогой Шерлок.

\- Тем, кто легко ломает кости, не следует иметь дело с твёрдыми материалами.

\- Но музыка - не твёрдый материал.

\- Для меня - тверже всего остального.

\- Это меня и пугает, Шерлок. Музыка - твоя единственная земля. Тебе некуда сойти.

\- Куда сойти?

\- В человеческую жизнь.

\- Мне не нужна человеческая жизнь. И Гульду она была не нужна.

\- Ты слишком мало знаешь об этом. Я не буду расписывать тебе цену отказа. Это не важно. Ты все равно не сможешь её заплатить.

\- Мне не надо за неё платить. Я ничего не покупаю. Я так живу.

\- Шерлок, сходи куда-нибудь. В церковь, в публичный дом, куда угодно, где есть другие люди. Я бы послал тебя к психологу, но ведь ты не пойдёшь.

\- Айзек, я бездарен?

\- Ты одарен. Но твой дар тебя не вынесет.

\- Как ты можешь это знать? Ты все делаешь, чтобы отвлечься от своего дара, но если бы ты был ему верен, музыка держала бы тебя на плаву и ты бы не хватался за что попало.

\- Наш маленький ханжа заговорил! Нет, Шерлок, я не обижаюсь. Когда ты играешь, видно, что ты идёшь по следу и уже далеко зашел. Но ты ничем не соблазнился по дороге. Эта дрянь не подманила тебя. Не укусила. Не нашептала тебе в уши. Не сделала с тобой ничего непристойного и неотразимого. Ты чужд стихии воздуха, мой алмазный. Я не знаю, чем этому помочь.

****

\- И что было потом? Неужели его слова так тебя обескуражили? Тебе же плевать на чужие мнения.

\- Потом я попробовал вещества и самая твёрдая из земель ушла из под ног. Я оторвался. Я погиб. Во мне стало столько воздуха, что я уже ни за что не мог зацепиться. И почувствовал облегчение... своего рода.

\- И ты с ним больше не виделся?

\- Выходит, что нет. Сначала я ждал возможности его опровергнуть. А когда опровергать стало нечем, прятался от Майкрофта. Они ведь приятельствовали.

\- Может, надо отпустить его прах с миром? Он больше ничего не скажет тебе.

\- Но что я скажу ему?

Лестрейд подливает себе еще и собирается спросить мнения Шерлока о бессмертии души, когда тот рассеянно продолжает:

\- Он любил футбол. И много другой ерунды из так называемой человеческой жизни. За "Челси" болел. Кстати, как вы тогда помирились с Дженет?

\- Как будто и не ссорились. У неё был дар - стирать ненужное, так что оставалось только любить.

Шерлок, всей полнотой внимания ушедший в созерцание мутного лака стола, берет нетронутый стакан и пьёт виски как воду.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит он скучным голосом, - они, наконец, выбрали девочке имя. Шарлотта.

\- Красивое имя. И сразу понятно, что в твою честь.

Шерлок должен был улыбнуться. Или съязвить. Или заговорить о другом. Но он закрывает руками лицо и молчит. Лестрейд хорошо переносит молчание, но это - такого рода, что он, шатаясь, встаёт из-за стола, падает на ручку кресла рядом с Шерлоком и гладит его по плечу, по рукам, которые прячут лицо, по кудрявой голове, и произносит бессмысленные слова в случайном порядке:

\- Что же делать... Что же делать... То-то и оно, что ничего не поделаешь.

****

Лестрейд не собирается будить Шерлока. Он находит запасную связку ключей, которая очень давно никому не надобилась и кладёт их рядом с кроватью.

Однако когда он пьёт кофе, в дверях появляется бледный Шерлок в мятой рубашке.

\- На запах пришёл? Поспи еще.

\- Спасибо, у меня другие планы.

\- Новое дело?

\- Все то же, старое. Странно. Я проспал ночь в твоей квартире и как будто вспомнил... не события, не факты, а мотивации: что я чувствовал тогда. Почему делал то, что делал. И почему мог совершить то, про что не помню, совершил ли.  
Поскольку квартира новая, видимо, материальным носителем прошлого являешься ты.

\- Вот здорово. Как бы мне стать материальным носителем настоящего?

\- Просто будь здоров, - Шерлок улыбается мягкой, но невеселой улыбкой.

\- Куда ты?

\- Нужно съездить в пару мест - в дом, где Айзек снимал квартиру, в курильню...

\- Не увлекайся особенно.

\- Где там. Сегодня я говорю с Майкрофтом. Это требует некоторой подтянутости. И полной детоксикации.

****

Лестрейд проживает понедельник с достоинством, приличествующим положению тяглового скота. Пить надо меньше? Чего ещё? Он и так свёл свою жизнь к абсолютному минимуму. В конце концов, он уже мало чем отличается от Шерлока (только в этом отношении конечно). За два дня он вернул себе воспоминания со всем весом, которым они ложатся на сердце. Странно только, что в таком уединенном деле он оказался не один. Странно и хорошо. Лестрейд ждёт вечера, чтобы позвонить Шерлоку. Когда он, наконец, выходит из своего кабинета, цунами настигает его.

\- Инспектор, позвольте пригласить Вас на ужин, - говорит ему Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Может, мы здесь поговорим?

\- Нет, инспектор, мы поговорим в отдельном кабинете.

\- Вы полагаете, ваш кабинет лучше, чем мой?

\- Да. В моем кормят.

Пока они едут, Лестрейд успевает понять, что пища, которую уготовил ему Майкрофт, вряд ли кому-нибудь придётся по вкусу.

Эта бессловесная поездка, необходимость копаться в меню и вообще симулировать естественность, так утомляет недостаточно детоксированного Лестрейда, что он приникает к бокалу дорогого вина с выигрышем темпа, но некоторой потерей такта, и выдыхает:

\- Ну?

\- Инспектор, вы видите в каком состоянии находится мой брат?

\- Да.

\- Вы знаете, чем он занят?

\- Да.

\- Он думает, что нашел в прошлом занозу, которую вытащит. Будто то, что у него болит, выйдет вместе с занозой.

\- Не выйдет. Но он, по крайней мере, будет человеком с прошлым. Как все мы, Холмс. Он имеет право вернуть себе самого себя.

\- Самого себя... Вы действительно думаете, что миг встречи будет лучезарен? Слезы и объятья?

\- Прошлое уже здесь, с нами. Речь идёт только о том, чтобы открыть на него глаза. Поверьте, от этого лучше. Чувствуешь себя более человеком, что ли.

\- Лестрейд, вы хорошо знали моего брата в его восемнадцать лет?

\- Не отважусь судить об этом.

\- И правильно сделаете. Он обрушил себя как карточный домик. Очень красивый был домик, на много этажей. Он превратил себя в существо, у которого никакого "себя" быть не может. Своеобразный протеизм, экзистенциальный вызов: а могу ли я стать ничтожнейшей из тварей земных?

\- Это не правда.

\- О да. Это не правда, потому что невозможно стать ничтожнейшей из тварей и тут же не восстать против своего положения. Понимаете, он не провалился, потому что стал бунтовщиком. Он начал бунтовать, когда провалился.

\- Почему же он провалился?

Лицо Майкрофта подергивается. Он говорит вдруг полушёпотом:

\- Возможно, тут нет его вины. Его сделали из хрупкого материала, а он бился об алмаз. И этот алмаз, наполовину, тоже его творение. Его фантом.

\- Вы недооцениваете Шерлока

\- Я его недооценивал, да. Знаете, после чего он сбежал? Я побил его. Нелепо звучит. Он был уже не слабее меня, пришлось применить специальные приёмы, чтобы обездвижить. Я тогда совсем не знал, что делать. Думал встряхнуть, вызвать шок. Слышал, что с наркоманами помогают жёсткие внешние ограничители. Это было отвратительно. И в итоге он ушел, чтобы воплотить в жизнь все мои кошмары.

\- Ну да, битье не помогает. Но вы преувеличиваете его склонность жить вам назло. Он ушёл, чтобы найти своё призвание.

\- Призвание? Господи, Лестрейд, он нашёл ту самую занозу, которая привела к гангрене. Ампутация удалась, но он остался инвалидом.

\- Я потерял нить. Что он нашёл?

\- Он рассказывал вам про эпохальный разговор с Гольдом?

\- Да.

\- Вам повезло. Я так и не дождался этого. Мне рассказал сам Айзек. Мы были неплохо знакомы.

\- Кстати, кому достались его скрипки?

\- Лондонскому музыкальному обществу, насколько я знаю. А одна - мне. С милой припиской: "для Шерлока, когда он меня простит". Теперь уже никогда.

\- Вы думаете, этот разговор как-то подтолкнул события?

\- Айзек в это не верил. Он вообще был легкомысленный. Но Шерлок... Хуже всего, что он бы никогда не признался, что в чем-то винит Гольда. А Гольд, в свою очередь, и не подумал бы держаться от него подальше. Во всех смыслах... Он был человек щедрых сексуальных аппетитов.

\- Стоп. Вы про что?

\- Кто, по-вашему, убил Айзека Гольда?

\- Думаю, Айзека Гольда убил экстаз. Не худшая смерть.

Майкрофт проводит по лбу потной рукой:

\- Хотел бы я вам верить. Конечно Шерлок не хотел его убивать. Но даже если он соблазнил Айзека не для того, чтобы отомстить ему за своё разрушенное призвание, если он не воспользовался его беспомощностью, чтобы напугать и унизить... Хорошо, представим, что обретший сексуальную раскованность под воздействием наркотиков Шерлок просто осуществляет давнее желание, совокупляется с гением и того внезапно разбивает удар... Он мог захотеть этого только для того, чтобы опровергнуть диагноз Гольда самым нелепым и самым доходчивым образом. Он знал, что виновен... И то, что эта вина отправила его из подвала в подвал, за смертельной дозой, заставляет меня предполагать самое худшее. Или, может, я, правда, недооцениваю его сексуальную неопытность... Я столько раз думал об этом, что хожу по кругу. Во всяком случае, он сбежал тогда от трупа и до сих пор бежит от него. Вот и объяснение его самобытной эмоциональной жизни.

\- Так. Во-первых, Майкрофт, уж вы-то должны знать, что у самобытной эмоциональной жизни может вообще не быть причин.

Майкрофт поднимает брови.

\- И, во-вторых, какого черта вы объявили Шерлока убийцей?!

Майкрофт опускает брови и опять проводит пальцами по лицу:

\- Потому что я знаю это. Потому что именно я сделал так, что это дело прикрыли. Инспектор Болтон вёл, помните такого? Я был молод, пришлось покрутиться. На третьем месяце поисков брата мне звонит какой-то проходимец и в обмен на энную сумму передаёт записку. Да вот она, убедитесь.

Майкрофт достаёт бумажник и выуживает из него помятую грязную страничку. Лестрейд видит знакомый почерк в состоянии полураспада: недоведенные буквы расползаются недописанными фразами: "скрипач я этого не хотел Прости"

\- Вы думаете, это может значить только одно?

\- Он никогда не говорил мне "прости". А тут... Я помчался в эту ночлежку на пару с укуренным мелким шантажистом, под условием, что не наведу на них полицию... Я нашёл его мертвым. Почти мертвым. Потом больница, другая больница, рехаб. Это я вам, кажется, уже рассказывал.

\- Да.

\- Вы подавлены. Странно сказать, приятно, когда кто-то разделяет твою подавленность.

\- Я давно её разделяю, но ваша ноша тяжелее.

\- Я думал, что никогда не скажу ему. И я не сказал. Но Шерлок действительно умный человек - всегда не в свою пользу. Он извёл и обложил меня так, что сам догадался. И сразу же уехал. Не только я умею читать его как книгу. Он, к сожалению, тоже, хотя его редко интересует прочитанное. Не знаю, что он сделает теперь. Будьте начеку.

\- Буду, - механически отвечает Лестрейд, - Холмс... Майкрофт, я пойду. Я разберусь ...

\- В чем?

****

Он не знает, - лихорадочно повторяет Лейстред, разбивая отражения фонарей в лужах, - Он по-прежнему не знает: во-первых, кем я был Шерлоку. Господи, а кем я был Шерлоку? Лучше не думать. Второе важнее: он не знает, когда именно Шерлок пошёл в разнос. Понятно, Майкрофт был занят уничтожением дела, а не его расследованием. И главное, он убежден, что истина известна ему и так.  
Итак, Шерлок ночью сбежал от мертвого любовника, днём лёг в постель Лестрейда, а потом встретил Дженет и отправился пускать мертвую волну по венам? Каждому факту по отдельности и в паре можно найти объяснения, но все три вместе полная ерунда. Что-то ещё. Ищи!. Или обманывай, обманывай себя, пьяный идиот!

Тут начинает колотиться телефон в его кармане. Лестрейд неловко достаёт его, телефон в тоске самоубийства бросается на асфальт.

\- Пьяный идиот, - с чувством сообщает ему Лестрейд. Телефон не умолкает.

\- Грегори, - говорит Шерлок, - ты уже закончил с моим братом?

\- Да.

\- Я так и думал, что дольше ты не выдержишь. Как дела?

\- Шерлок, ты знаешь, что думает твой брат?

\- Об убийстве? Конечно.

\- Шерлок, он показал мне записку... Ты помнишь записку, которую ты послал ему семнадцать лет назад? Ты писал её?

\- Я не помнил. Но я предположил, что она должна была быть, и примерно знаю её содержание. Там было слово "прости", да?

\- Она правдива?

\- Она составлена так, чтобы быть правдивой.

\- Ты уверен, что это не наведённые воспоминания?

\- Знаешь, я довёл Майкрофта до белого каления не для того, чтобы он похудел от стресса. Я и сам вышел из себя, немного расшатал границы, а потом вернулся обратно. Помогло. Майкрофт конечно не показал мне записку. Но он рассказал кое-что о первых днях в больнице, и я понял остальное. А когда я его понял, я его вспомнил.

\- Ты сделал это?

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Майкрофт считает, что сделал.

\- Ну что ж, Майкрофт умнее тебя и умнее меня.

\- Шерлок, а ты вообще чистый? У тебя странный голос. .... Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?

\- Я задумался. Ты замечал, пьяному обычно кажется, что все вокруг не трезвы? И накурившемуся. И одержимому страстью или подозрением.

\- Не переводи разговор.

\- Почему?

\- Черт возьми, Шерлок, хочешь, я приеду?

\- Нет. Все в порядке. Иди проспись.

****

Дома Лестрейд находит на столе стопку старых фотографий. Он так и не убрался, было не до того. Лестрейд перебирает их, баюкая себя самой предсказуемостью этого занятия. Среди снимков Дженет, всегда неотразимых, завалялась казенного вида черно-белая карточка. Полицейский фотограф, документируя место преступления, поймал в кадр Шерлока как неизбежную его деталь. Белое лицо склонилось над чем-то с нежным и неотрывным вниманием. Сосредоточенность и покой, совершенный покой. Что там? Разложившееся тело? Отрезанное ухо? Просто "пятна на ковре светло-коричневого цвета"?  
Никто не знает. Лестрейд достаёт старую записную книжку и ищет телефон, по которому ни разу не звонил.

\- Здравствуй, Джен. Я не очень поздно?

\- Грег? Какое поздно! Я так рада тебя слышать!

****

Проходит два дня.

"Нарочно для тебя. У меня дома", - Лестрейд не звонит, а пишет смску, чтобы не спугнуть. Так он сообщает Шерлоку о достойном его деле. Правда, зовёт чаще в Ярд.

Ответ: "9".

До девяти вечера нужно сделать ещё кое-что, чего Лестрейд делать не хочет, но думает, что так оно будет справедливо.

Шерлок приходит с опозданием. Когда он видит Майкрофта, занявшего старое кресло в гостиной, то застревает в дверях.

\- Зря ты это, Грегори, - говорит он, впрочем, почти спокойно.

\- Я думаю, это окажется полезно для всех, - отвечает Лестрейд

Майкрофт поднимает брови.

\- Ты говорил с Дженет, - Шерлок падает на диван.

\- Конечно.

\- Ладно, теперь уже не важно. Да?

\- Если ты имеешь в виду, больно ли мне было, ты прав: не больно. Ну то есть больно каким-то другим образом. Не о том.

Шерлок кивает.

\- Видите ли, Майкрофт, семнадцать лет назад у меня была жена. И десять лет назад... Впрочем, не важно. Она даже не вполне была, но появлялась неоднократно. Наверно, вы все это знаете, и все же вы знаете не все. Шерлок, я встретился с ней, чтобы спросить, не встречался ли с ней ты. Ох, не в том смысле "встречался". Не пытался ли ты кое-что выяснить у неё семнадцать лет назад. Я подумал, что Дженет могла последней видеть тебя во вменяемом состоянии.

\- Логично.

\- Знаешь, она теперь кинокритик. Пишет блестяще, как всегда. Говорит, спортивные страсти слишком плоские, и сюжет, в сущности, один и тот же.

\- А разве в кино не так?

\- Говорит, хорошее кино меняет глаз. Не знаю, я редко смотрю хорошее. Я спросил про тебя. "О, Мордаунт! Твой друг с тех пор стал знаменитостью. Но вот мной он ни капли не интересовался, все же у нас очень мало общих тем. Была бы я криминальным репортером..." Я вспомнил, как ты упомянул "Челси" и спросил просто так, зная её талант притягивать людей: "Дженет, перед тем, как ты тогда ко мне вернулась, ты была на матче "Челси"/ "Черт знает кто". Ты не видела там скрипача Айзека Гольда?" Известные люди часто известны друг другу. Вдруг он заходил в загон для журналистов. И тут что-то случилось. Сначала я даже не понял что. Она молчала дольше, чем обычно. "Жалко Айзека, - сказал я, - Шерлок хорошо его знал".- "Почему же он сам не пришёл?" - спросила она. - "Именно это я хочу выяснить" - наугад ответил я. Мне не пришлось её уламывать. Скорей, она мучилась невозможностью рассказать.

****

\- Ты так легко согласился считать, что ничего не было - получалось, я обязана лгать для твоего счастья, - говорит Дженет слегко виновато, - Я познакомилась с Айзеком на каком-то матче. Мы сразу угадали друг друга. Знаешь, улыбка авгуров... Мы служили одному переменчивому божеству. В тот день мы праздновали победу "Челси" вдвоём. Все было хорошо, как в раю до грехопадения. И мы заговорили о той черте, которую каждый боится перейти. У каждого своя, она показывает, что человек уже вкусил зла и знает это. Оказалось, наши страхи - там же где наши желания. Он боялся остаться без рук. Для скрипача не удивительно. Но это был страх не только физический... Он боялся связать себе руки или быть связанным по рукам и ногам... Он боялся, что его чувствительность будет парализована силой, власть которой он сам признает над собой. В общем, тут работа для психоаналитика, но я была самонадеянна. Я верила, что нужно шагнуть навстречу своему страху, пройти сквозь него, как в детстве через темную комнату, и выйти с другой стороны. Помнишь, я когда-то прыгнула с парашютом, потому что боялась высоты. Я соблазняла: "Давай обыграем страх. Я буду твоим проводником". Он согласился. Мы купили в одном местечке отличные наручники. Не розовые тряпочки для ванильных пар, а настоящие крепкие узы. У него дома мы занялись сексом. Сначала надели на меня, чтобы он почувствовал уверенность. Мне нравится передавать контроль, потому что я знаю, что никому не принадлежу. Даже себе, в сущности. Потом я одела наручники на него. Он трепетал, но наслаждался. Он доверил себя чужой власти и получил награду. Айзек лежал в полузабытьи, а я пробралась в ванну. Потом вышла в холл: надо было поработать. Ровно через час я вернулась. Нельзя делать такие уроки слишком долгими. Он... Он лежал спокойно. Никаких следов борьбы, он не пытался выпутаться... В конце концов, он же мог закричать. Но он ничего не сделал. Он лежал как живой. Он даже не успел остыть. Я сдирала с него дурацкие наручники, а это уже не было нужно... И массаж сердца не был нужен... Ничего... И меньше всего ему нужна была я. Я сбежала очень глупо, забыв наручники. Продрожала ночь и вернулась к тебе. Я знала, что найти меня довольно легко. Я не собиралась тобой прикрываться. Я бы не стала сталкивать тебя с твоей совестью... Просто ты отделял меня от этой комнаты, этой ночи, от этого тела. И я любила тебя... Удивительно, полиция меня не нашла. Но я все эти годы ждала вопроса.

****

\- Я ... не понимаю, - говорит Майкрофт.

\- Да, это не соответствует вашей концепции, - отвечает Лестрейд, - Шерлок, ты прочёл о самоубийстве в вечерней газете, и выйдя от меня, отправился к дому Гольда. Кого ты разговорил? Консьержа?

\- Консьержа допросили сразу, ведь это он обнаружил труп. Его показания успели попасть в дело. Он спал и все пропустил. Я говорил с продавцом в табачной лавке. Мне еще и повезло: обалдевший консьерж успел рассказать ему, что видел в комнате. Я предъявил твоё удостоверение. В первый раз.

\- Но не в последний.

\- Рыжие волосы, шарф "Челси" - все это могло быть просто совпадением. Но я видел Дженет: у неё за спиной рухнул небоскрёб. И я знал Айзека... Я купил журнал, в котором она печаталась, и показал её фото табачнику. Он опознал. Надо было что-то решать.

\- Я примерно понял. Ты нашёл доступный способ спустить дело на тормозах. Но почему такой радикальный? Ты же чуть не умер. Потерял память.

\- Я промахнулся в дозировках. Учти мою тогдашнюю неопытность. Майкрофт не стал бы вмешиваться в эту странную историю, даже если бы я на коленях приполз. Нужно было устроить так, чтобы спасать пришлось именно меня и чтобы он не мог задавать вопросы и сопоставлять даты.

\- А обо мне ты подумал? - говорит Майкрофт странно высоким голосом, - Я знаю, такая формулировка лучше смотрится в устах престарелой матери...

\- Я вообще довольно много о тебе думаю. Ты видел во мне совершенное ничто. Движение от ничто к убийце - это уже положительная динамика. Воля, хоть и злая, желания, хоть и нелепые... И главное, я опять оказывался в твоих руках, ты мог лечить и исправлять меня. Ты вернул себе контроль, чего же больше? Чего ещё ты мог от меня хотеть?

\- Но... Зачем? Зачем?! - спрашивает Майкрофт, неприятно розовея, - Что за саморазрушительная амбиция?

\- Затем, что один брат был умный, а другой дурак. Разве это не достаточная причина? Ко всему подходит, - вдруг раздражается Шерлок.

\- Господи, Холмс! - не выдерживает Лестрейд, - Он сделал это для меня. В этом и была его амбиция. Он подарил мне львиную долю счастья, которое случилось в моей жизни.

\- Инспектор, когда люди делают другим такие подарки, они что-то хотят в замен. И я не деньги имею в виду...

\- Я думал об Айзеке, - вдруг говорит Шерлок, - думал о его руках в наручниках. Он так боялся за мелкие косточки, которые музыкант может сломать даже неверным движением мысли... Когда, я убедился, что это Дженет, я полчаса её ненавидел. Вспоминал, как ты, Грегори, смотрел на неё, когда она вошла. Ты будто плыл в сиянии её лучей. Я их не видел, но ты видел несомненно. На теле Айзека не было повреждений. Его не удерживали силой. Он шел по улице, смеясь и обнимая эту рыжую, сказал табачник. Он сам захотел войти в сферу её сияния. Может быть, он даже успел пережить счастье небоязни. Я не знал. Ни у кого из нас нет вечности, но я мог подарить тебе время, Грегори. Только время.

\- Ты же ненавидишь самообман! Ты разъедаешь человеческие иллюзии как кислота. И ты устроил такую свистопляску, чтобы оставить инспектора внутри его радужного пузыря? - взгляд Майкрофта вдруг заостряется, - И через семнадцать лет ты вновь попал в эту же ловушку с Джоном и Мэри! Что с тобой такое? Ты как алмаз, по которому пробегает тончайшая трещина. Никто ее не замечает, пока камень не развалится точно по её абрису.

\- Прости, Майкрофт, мне очень жаль, что ты вложился в бракованный камень.

\- Стоп! - Лестрейд бьет ладонью по столу, - Вы не будете играть в свой долбаный пинг-понг. Не здесь и не сейчас! Холмс, вы перебираете свои алмазы и яхонты, и не видите простой вещи: ваш брат - великодушный человек. Смиритесь с его достоинствами так же, как вы смирились с его пороками.

\- Он великодушен только с людьми, наполовину созданными его воображением. С чужими! Никогда не со мной. Я семнадцать лет хранил эти каракули - неужели как доказательство его вины? Нет, потому что он умудрился вывести непослушными пальцами слово "прости". Он понял, что увидев это, я поверю в любое безумие, которое вынудило его их написать.

\- Майкрофт, я здесь.

\- Ты никогда не просил прощенья.

\- А ты никогда не прощал. - Шерлок сцепляет пальцы, - Зачем мы ходим по кругу? Давай поменяем слова местами - ничего не изменится. Ты тоже никогда не просил у меня прощения, а я до сих пор не могу тебя простить.

\- За что?

\- За ерунду, которая приобретает смысл, только если находишься от кого-то в зависимости. За то, что ты никогда мне не верил. За то, что ты обтесывал меня как камень, и я сам привык думать, что каменный. В общем, это бессмысленные чувства, и я злюсь на тебя за то, что позволил себе их иметь. Мне следует просто слепить глиняную куклу и разбить её вдребезги. Жаль, пластические искусства мне не даются.

\- Какой бы я ни был, Шерлок, я все же не глиняная кукла.

\- Конечно нет. Поэтому я и не могу тебя разбить.

\- А хочешь?

Шерлок смотрит на Майкрофта долгим взглядом:

\- Ты, правда, несчастен от того, что не я отправил бедного Айзека на тот свет?

\- Я... счастлив. Я столько лет учился любить тебя таким.

\- Кажется, только таким ты меня и любил.

\- А ты меня - каким?

\- Я веду с тобой битву за твоё же освобождение.

\- А я спасаю тебя против твоей воли.

\- Так мы квиты?

Майкрофт застывает в нерешительности, потом стремительно поднимается:

\- Прошу тебя, Шерлок, пойдём со мной! Поговорим. Может, наконец, получится.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Шерлок, почти не растерянный.

\- Инспектор, даже не знаю, что вам сказать...

\- Спасибо и прощай? - предлагает Лестрейд, которому удалось вспомнить цитату к случаю.

\- Я, на самом деле, благодарен, - Майкрофт, пошатываясь, подходит к двери, - Шерлок, я жду тебя в машине.

Они остаются вдвоём. Лестрейд смотрит на Шерлока и не знает, что сказать. Шерлок подходит к нему и, кажется, тоже не знает.

\- Я понимаю, что про счастье ты сказал по доброте душевной, но это хотя бы не сделало тебя несчастней? - наконец, спрашивает он.

\- Нет, не сделало. Я сказал правду. Я счастлив, что она ко мне возвращалась. Но ты чуть себя не угробил.

\- Это была радикальная очистка. Помогло.

\- От чего помогло?

\- Ну, подумай, хорош бы я был - в невидимых миру наручниках наблюдающий за тем, как ты уходишь в свою туманность. Моя последняя смерть тоже была попыткой вычистить себя до дна. Не вышло. Майкрофт прав, мне пора на переплавку.

\- Во-первых, Майкрофт так не думает. Во-вторых, ты идиот. В-третьих...

Лестрейд подаётся вперёд и касается губами губ, которые когда-то были мягче. Это поцелуй без предвкушений, без ожиданий, без будущего. Он длится столько, сколько он длится, и заканчивается сам собой. Шерлок улыбается самой редкой из своих улыбок и ерошит ему волосы:

\- Ты мне нравишься, сержант. Ты сразу мне понравился.


End file.
